gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Babysitting
|location=Alderney City, Alderney |target=Escort Kim Young-Guk to Bohan |reward=$7000 |fail=Wasted Busted Derrick McReary dies Kim dies Squalo destroyed Reefer destroyed Reefer not followed |unlocks=Tunnel of Death Dining Out |unlockedby=Smackdown A Long Way to Fall |todo= Go to Kim's boat. Follow Kim. Stay close to Kim's boat. Protect him from the attackers. Use the rocket launcher to shoot down the chopper. Follow Kim.}} Babysitting is a mission for Derrick McReary, Packie's brother in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Niko and Derrick help a North Korean named Kim Young-Guk smuggle a boat full of counterfeit 100 dollar bills into Liberty City on a boat. This mission introduces the Rocket Launcher, the most powerful explosive weapon in the game. Niko meets Derrick in a boat. He takes Derrick in the boat to Kim Young-Guk, a Korean criminal that is wanted by the police for counterfeiting money. Niko and Derrick follow Kim and use guns to blow up a few boats that want to use Kim's counterfeit money for themselves. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Kim's boat *Follow Kim *Stay close to Kim's boat. Protect him from the attackers *Use the rocket launcher to shoot down the chopper *Eliminate every attacker *Follow Kim Walkthrough Niko meets Derrick on the LCPA pier at Alderney City waterfront. There will be a short cutscene showing Derrick pulling up in a Squalo speedboat. After the cutscene the player will be at the wheel of the boat with Derrick at which point he tells Niko they need to get to a boat anchored off the northern tip of Alderney. On the way there, Derrick explains the situation, Kim is his Korean contact who is arriving with a boatload of counterfeit $100 bills. He also tells Niko about Aiden O'Malley, who is currently in prison, and a guy who, like Bucky Sligo, thinks Derrick ratted him out to the police and wants him dead. Upon arriving at Kim's boat, Derrick tells Kim that he will text him the route he is to follow in order to avoid the security checks of entering the city, and that he and Niko would protect him and his boat. As Niko and Derrick follow Kim leading up to the Humboldt River, several enemy boats appear and attack Kim, trying to steal the counterfeit notes. Derrick and Niko immediately start open firing on the attackers, aiming for their engines for easy destruction. When Kim veers east and passes under the East Borough Bridge, that connects Bohan to Charge Island, he picks up another attacker, a helicopter, or as Derrick calls it, the "airbourne cavalry." Niko then stands on the deck of the speedboat and arms himself with the rocket launcher that is onboard and fires rockets at the helicopter until it is destroyed. Niko then turns his attention to the remaining enemy boats, and starts shooting until every attacker has been eliminated. Once the area is clear from attackers, Niko, with Derrick, follow Kim until he reaches his destination to Industrial. Be very careful after taking out the helicopter. The boats will all pull up beside the player, and killing the driver will blow up their boat, possibly killing the player, Derrick, Kim, or "wrecking" Derrick's boat. Enemies *Albanian Mafia Gallery Babysitting-GTAIV2.jpg|Niko shooting down the enemy helicopter. Deaths *Kim's attackers - Derrick and Niko protect Kim by destroying attacking boats and a helicopter. Trivia *At the beginning of the escort, if Niko does not have an SMG, he will be given one off-screen with 500 bullets. *If the driver of the rival boats are killed, the boats will blow up, unless it's close to your Squalo. *It is not possible to get a wanted level in this mission without the use of cheats or trainers. *After all the attackers are killed and Derrick begins to feel uneasy towards the end of the mission, Derrick and his boat will be indestructible. *The player can't run out of Rockets if they haven't blown up the Maverick. It they have 2 left, the counter will always stay on 3, altough they can take down the chopper with any firegun. *In the 1st dialogue Derrick blames people who borrowed him money for trying to screw the deal; in the 2nd dialogue, he blames his cop brother. *The player cannot reach the harbor too early; they will fail for "not following Kim", despite Derrick supposedly being the planner of the route. *If Niko accelerates to the harbor and stops driving to allow the boat to decelerate naturally, the cutscene will not trigger until he goes back to driving. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}de:Babysitting es:Babysitting pl:Babysitting Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions